Team Unstoppable
by Breanna Lampkin
Summary: What happends when Lucy and Mira become linked by souls? and they can't give up on each other? and Lucy gets lost in the big world? and Team Unstoppable is made. Lucy is a Dragon Slayer in this story. Rated T just in case.
1. Erza, lucy and mirajane

2 YEARS AGO...

The little girl ran away from home, she was cold, lonely, and sad she ran in the rain hoping to find a new home, she spotted a large building ahead with the word's FAIRY TAIL printed of the large sign she stepped on the doorstep and opened the large door's she saw many kid's about her age, but one kid standed out the most, the kid that was sitting on a table with his chin in his scarf, the little girl walked up to the little kid sitting on the table, "um excuse me may I ask where I am?" the little girl said with a soft shy voice "you're at Fairy Tail!" the boy said with a huge grin on his face "what's your name?" the little girl said with a faint smile on her face "I'm Natsu Dragneel!" he said and then showed the rest of his face "what's your name?" Natsu asked the little girl "I'm Lucy Hea-, just Lucy!" The little girl so named Lucy said to the boy with a smile.

That was the Start of the story.

Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia and Mirajane Strauss (TEAM UNSTOPPABLE EPISODE 1)

"Oh... you look messed up you should get cleaned up!" Natsu said to Lucy who was now blushing "Okay... I'll do it myself..." Lucy said poking her fingers together, that's when Erza Scarlet walked up to the small girl and took her to the bathroom; they took a bath together to get cleaned up. "Hey... Erza that's your name right?" Lucy said while Erza washed Lucy's hair "yea? What's your name?" Erza said "I'm Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia... AHHH!" Lucy screamed as she realised she said her last name she covered up her mouth. Erza sat there holding Lucy's hair shocked that she was the daughter of the famous Jude Heartfilia "is that why you ran any? You don't like being spoilt... our childhood was completely different..." Erza mumbled but loud enough for Lucy to hear "Lucy... do you use magic?" Erza asked changing the subject "Yes, I do... I'm an elemental dragon slayer" Lucy said and Erza stoped touching Lucy's hair and asked "Did your dragon disappear?" Erza asked Lucy a little worried about how powerful Lucy might be. "No, I came from another world called the dragon realm, all the dragon's live there and I'm their princess and coming Queen" Lucy said very blandly "oh... that's amazing, care for a battle after this? I'm a requipt mage I can requipt my Armour and my Weapon's" Erza said with a smile on her face "sure! Are you Titania?"Lucy asked excitingly "yes I'm Titania, just call me Erza though, I'm Erza Scarlet" Erza said with a bright smile on her face "it will be a hard battle then... Titania of Fairy Tail! I have always wanted to meet you!" Lucy said with a burst of joy "this will be fun then!" Erza exclaimed "Yea! Your magic seems awesome!" Lucy asked hugging Erza nude body "we should get out of the bath now..." Erza said embarrassed.

TIME SKIP (WHEN ERZA AND LUCY ARE OUT OF THE BATH)

"Hey Natsu" Lucy said to Natsu who was eating a ire meal from Mirajane "Can i have some of that fire" Lucy asked Natsu drooling a little bit "nwo yowll brutn yoeu moiuth (no you'll burn your mouth)" Natsu said with his mouth full "NO I WONT!" Lucy said as she stole a stick with fire on it and ate the fire off it and Natsu's eyes widened "how is that possible... I'm a fire dragon slayer not you, oh and i heard something about you and red head having a battle" Natsu said staring in Lucy large Creamy Brown eyes (I love the word creamy =3= oh and think of this as a movie) "Red Hair?! That's mean! She has beautiful Scarlet hair!" Lucy yelled at Natsu; Erza was shocked "Beautiful... really" Erza whispered while twirling her hair to take a look "Hey Erza-san! Let's tell your Master about the battle!" Lucy screamed from across the room, Erza walked to Lucy "i forgot to give you a mark! Let's get Mira to do it" Erza said as she walked to the pissed off Mira "Hey Ugly give this girl a Guild mark, Lucy giggled at Erza comment "where do you want it kid!" Mira said with a slight smile of her face "Dark blue of my Left arm, like Erza!" Lucy said pointing to Erza's guild mark, "ok let's get the master to let us have a battle!" Lucy said and bro fisted Erza (I love Bro fisting!) "Bring it on Blondie!" Erza said as she went all dark "Come on Fairy Queen" Lucy exclaimed and she went all dark sided "those to make nice insult's" Cana said as she drank a cup of Apple Juice (I cant say beer because she would be drinking under age!) Lucy went all battle mode (like those Yankie type face's Gray and Natsu make when there about to fight) "Come on Scarlet Chic we need to tell master" Lucy yelled her fist banging against her palm, everybody Betted on Erza and not Lucy beside's Natsu, and they were allowed to bet on themselves and Erza and Lucy betted on Lucy, Mirajane betted on Lucy to, Erza knew that Lucy would most likely be stronger.

TIME SKIP (IN THE BATTLE AREANA)

Erza and Lucy were on either side of the battle arena, *BONG* "START THE BATTLE!" screamed the master who was holding a massive bong.

The battle started and Erza requipted into Fire Empress armour because Lucy's fist lit up with Fire Everybody was really shocked and they just took all the information in Erza shot 100 sword's at Lucy, the crown go worried about the little girl but Erza knew that Lucy would be just fine "ICE/SNOW DRAGON SHIELD!" Lucy yelled and a large wall of ice appeared on the Arena floor everybody Gasped thinking the same thing 'MALTIPLE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC OMG!' thought the whole crowd in usion. The Master smiled knowing that she was the Princess of the Dragon realm from the wave length of her Magic ability's (I needed to say something that sounded cool!) Lucy started to Glow in Lightning; Laxus who was watching was shocked. "LIGHTNING EMPRESS ARMOUR!" Erza shouted before Lucy said the name of the attack "LIGHTNING DRAGONS ROAR!" Lucy yelled and Did her attack and Erza was knocked out *BONG!* "THE BATTLE'S OVER! LUCY HEARTFILIA IS THE WINNER!" the master yelled and Lucy sighed because he said her last name "LUCY HEARTFILIA INTRODUCE YOURSELF!" Lucy walked to the master and faced the crowd "hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia daughter of Jude Heartfilia, I use Elemental Dragon Slaying Magic, in other word's i use all the Element's of dragon slaying, I'm the current Princess of the Dragon realm, i have met all the dragon's and they disappeared in the year 777x so they could train and improve because they had taught they Student's everything they could teach them, but there is a certain Magic that only the Princess and Queen can use called, 'Uso- Elemet' it allows me to apply all the Dragon Slaying magic i have into one Blow that can kill 1000 people in one hit, i never use it though because it is to dangerous" Lucy said as she saw Natsu run up to her "WHERE IS IGNEEL IS HE OK!?" Natsu yelled at me (Lucy is 12 by the way and Erza is 14 and so is Mirajane) "Igneel? Oh he's fine I have his key if you want to see him" Lucy said holding a Red key with a picture of a flame on it (Did i tell you that Natsu is 7) "not right now, Kid" Lucy said as she put the key back in her pocket (She is wearing that outfit, that she wore in the movie) "Kid he is in a grumpy mood too so I won't be able to summon his or he will kill us all" Lucy said to Natsu who was pouting, I saw Mirajane come up to me "Congrats! You bet red head!" Mira said to me and i just went all dark "HEY MIRA! YOU ARE MY NEW ENIME!" Lucy said with a Yankie face her head was banging with Mira's and they were insulting each other, Erza got up and saw Mira and Lucy Yelling insults at each other

~ERZA'S P.O.V~ 2 years later (Lucy is 14, Erza and Mira are 16)

"HEY YOU MIND GIRL'S I WOULD LIKE TO JOIN!" I yelled and the hole guild started to cheer "CAT FIGHT!" i new that Lucy, Me and White hair where the strongest girls in the guild but then I saw Master walking over to me White hair (Mirajane) and Lucy. "You girl's are all crowed as S-Class mages!" he said and the guild started to cheer as there were 3 new S-class mage's, "WHITE HAIR, LUCY AND ME! OMG!" Me and Lucy did a jump hug and Lucy hugged Mira "you 3 girl's will haft to start a team... Together" The master said with a sigh he knew that they will start a fight there and then, their face's all went all Yankie like and they started insulting each other "NO WAY AM I TEAMING UP WITH BLONDIE AND WHITE HAIR HERE!" Erza yelled as all their head's were touching and they all looked really pissed off, "WEAKLING'S HERE NO WAY I WOULD PEFER TO TEAM WITH THAT ANNOYING NATSU!" Lucy screamed "NO WAY AM I TEAMING WITH ARMOUR AND ALL-BREAST GIRL HERE!" Mira yelled at the master and he just sighed "it's what needs to happen, so you will be the strongest team ever in the history of Fairy Tail..." the master said and the 3 girls stood frozen and they all said the same thing in usion "our team will be called Unstoppable!" they all said in usion "that's great!" they yelled and they ran to the second floor, they saw a mission for a team of girl's to kill a monster from a mountain, Lucy ripped the notice off and said "THIS IS A PIECE OF CAKE!" they said in usion

NORMAL P.O.V

"oh that reminds me we need to eat first" Erza said with her index finger on her chin "Hey Scarlet I'm not cookin' anything!" Mira whined at Erza "oh I forgot, Strauss over here is the BAR TENDER!" Erza insulted Mira; down on the 1st floor everybody could hear everything coming from the second floor. Lisanna sighed (Lisanna hasn't gorn to Edolas yet) I'll get them some food (Lisanna is also 7) she got up from the seat she was sharing with Natsu and went to the bar and got 3 chicken meal's and asked Laxus to take them up to the second floor. Laxus opened the door and gave them the food "it's from you sister" Laxus said to Mirajane "Oh tell her thanks" Mirajane said, Lucy was drooling, Mirajane was eating normally and Erza was scolding the chicken (no idea why, talking to food is just weird) "stop talking to your food you stupid red head" Mira said to Erza sighing "Hey white hair I thought you were a Boy!, why you eatin' like a girl!" Erza screamed The 3 s-class mage's broke into another fight, and they took it onto the 1st floor they had scrape's and bruise's and that's when Lucy's Father, Jude Heartfilia come walking in, the time Lucy has dreaded has came true.


	2. First S-class mission, Beat Lucy's Dad!

Hi! This is episode 2 of team unstoppable! Okay the chapter title's kind of messed up... Lol! I hope the last chapter wasn't to long! i got held up and i just kept typing away at the computer like my life depended on it! But that's good

TEAM UNSTOPPABLE EPISODE 2: FIRST S-CLASS MISSION, BEAT LUCY'S DAD UP!

MIRAJANES P.O.V

We saw the famous Jude Heartfilia walk through the door's of our guild, Lucy looked like she was going to faint, if Lucy get's taken back i will kill her dad, but she would do it first, I know her well. She may be my worst enemy but i care for her she is also my best friend, she helped me get strong, i need her, for 6 years she has been her from the day her little body stumbled into the guild when she was 8 to now when she is 14, "Lucy I'll get him for you..." i said my hair covering my face "no! Mira you don't haft to ..." She said grabbing my t-shirt "but Lucy, you have done so much for me... you made me strong you helped me when my mother died, your my best friend Lucy! I can't let you be taken away from me... i can't let anyone be taken away from me! NO ONE! EVER!" i said transforming into Satan soul, "you won't take Lucy away from me... NEVER!" i said and hit Lucy dad with a beam and blood splattered everywhere, I could she her crying and she had a smile on her face. it made me feel warm inside when I saw Lucy's smile, same with Erza they are my best friends... no one is better than them, no one, I smiled a warm smile at Lucy and she thanked me, i just walked over to her and rubbed her back. Her father's lifeless body was taken away and out of the guild into the bushes "thank you so much Mira... you my best friend" Luce said with a large smile on her pretty face. "your a better friend than anyone could be to me Lucy... i-i love you Lucy" i said stuttering a little bit, Lucy face was in shock for a bit but went into a smile and she blushed "me to Mira!" Lucy said and we hugged each other and you could hear the guild cheer about fairy tail's newest couple, it made me blush but it was true... i was in love with my best friend, we got confused and just sat on the floor hugging each other and Lisanna walked up to me "Congrats sis!" Lisanna said with a huge smile, Natsu came and congragilated us too "congrat's Mira and Luce" Natsu said looking away "thanks kid!" Lucy said to Natsu and i bro fisted Lucy and i had to ask where she lived be cause i didn't even now where my best friend lives', i sighed after she told me and hugged her again and we stood up and went to Erza.

LUCY P.O.V

I was surprised Mirajane loved me back... it was very surprising to me. But it's kind of weird my life felt like it turned upside down when i met her, and Erza, they bathed me they did my hair... they treated me like there little sister, i loved that but deep down i loved Mira more than a sister... as a girlfriend type of thing... Mirajane makes me smile she makes me happy no matter what she does, even if she was a cursed delinquent who who kill, i would still love her, she saved my life and nothing can stop me from loving her.

NORMAL P.O.V 2 YEARS LATER

"hey luce where is my phone?" Mirajane asked as she looked through the stuff on the floor. Mirajane was looking through Lucy's room for her phone. "i have it why?" Lucy said sitting up from her bed "oh okay but why do you have it?" Mirajane said "im trying to remember Erza's phone number so she can come over here" Lucy said looking through Mirajane's phone "KYAAA I FOUND IT!" Mirajane screamed looking at something on the floor "found what Mira" Lucy asked curious to what Mira was talking about "oh just the cutest pair of my underwear ever!" Mira screamed looking at the under wear with little pandas on them. "Oh my god their so cute!" Lucy screamed as Mira and Lucy hugged the underwear, "oh I forgot Erza's birthday's tomorrow!" Lucy said and Mira looked like she was going to burst "can't we just get her those poster's that have fairy tail on them... she has heaps of them for sorcer weekly! But most of them are Jellal..." Mira said and they both sweat dropped "Erza is more into cake... OH I HAVE AN IDEA!" Lucy screamed the last part "what is it Luce?" Mira said with curiosity "that it we can but a strawberry cake with Jellal on the top! They sell heaps of them in the cake shop!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs

LATER AT THE CAKE SHOP

Mira and Lucy were looking at the cakes and couldn't find one with Jellal on it, they walked up to the owner of the shop and asked if he had any "yes we do we just got one and its a strawberry cake" The shop owner said "PERFECT!" Mira and Lucy said in usion. The shop owner sweat dropped "who is it for?" the shop owner asked them "it's for our friend Erza!" Lucy said and the shop owner gasped "she is a regular customer and that's the perfect cake!" the shop owner said and the girls nodded "we are from fairy tail" Mira said and they pointed to their marks, Mira lifted her top so he could she the mark on her stomach, and Lucy lifted her sleeve up to show the one on her arm "mages hey?" the shop owner said "since you're a friend of Erza's i will give the cake to you for free" the shop owner said to the girls "really?!" they said in usion "yes"

AT THE HOUSE

"I hope Erza like's it!" Mirajane said hugging Lucy tightly her head in Lucy's neck (she is kneeling down) "yea" Lucy said softly and kneeled down and touched Mira's cheek "Lucy?" Mira said to the girl touching her cheek, their lips pressed together and Mira was shocked.

Did you like it?! All the kissing will be in the next chapter (Lucy wink) JUICY! =3= i hope im not the only 10 year old turning 11 who like Fairy Tail! GO NALU AND LUMI


	3. Break-up!

Mira is 18 Lucy is 16 and Erza is also 18

Listen to BECAUSE OF YOU BY KELLY CLARKSON!

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I've had a cold! I had to stay home from school! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, and i had Art today, my favourite subject!

SHORT CHAPPY!

"Lucy..." Mira said in sock as Lucy's lips pressed on hers "what is it?" Lucy said taking her lips away from Mirajane's "nothing i just need to go to the toilet..." Mirajane said sitting up. Her pale legs walking to the bathroom "Lucy... kissed me" Mirajane whispered to herself while stepping in the doorframe of the bathroom. It had pale pink tiles that stopped half way up the wall. The toilet was snow white; the sink was also snow white with a metallic silver tap. The floor tiles were snow white and pale pink, in a checker fashion type of way. She steeped on a white tile in felt solid and soft at the same time. Mirajane gasped at the beauty of the Bathroom "wow, it's so beautiful" Mira whispered almost speechless. She walked out of the bathroom after awhile so it looked like she went to the toilet. "hey Lucy!" Mira said while a smile on her rosy pink lips "oh hey!" Lucy said with a huge smile on her face "i need to go Luce..." Mira said holding the joint of her left arm.

AT THE GUILD...

"Hey peeps!" Mira said to everybody in the guild as she walked into the large double doors, the small 9 year old Lisanna and Natsu where staring at her creepily "hey kids why are you staring at me all creepy like?" Mira said to the children that where looking up are her pouting with their hands on their hips, Natsu pointed to Mirajane's face and opened him mouth slightly until Mirajane interrupted "whatever it is it won't be anything very important so just spit it out already! I have stuff to do!" She yelled at Natsu who started to blush a little and stoped putting and began to speak "B-break-up with Lucy!" Natsu shouted at her, Mira was breathless she thought about it and she stuttered her reply "W-Why?!" She asked him, the doors be hide her opened a little and Lucy walked in "he's right... i don't think it's right for two girls to be going out..." Lucy said with a sad smile her hands be hide her back and her eyes started to water a little of the fact of breaking up with Mirajane after 2 years "why?..." Mirajane said to Lucy her eyes shedding tears, they strolled down her cheeks, her body fell to the ground. She buried her head in her knees, her hands catching her tears, "FINE!" Mira screamed to Lucy's sad body, and the last thing anyone saw was Mirajane rushing out of the guild screaming "NO! NO! NO!" the people around her where covering their mouths, they gasped at they saw Lucy standing in the front of the guild with her hand out as if trying to catch her.

What's this!? Mira and Lucy are breaking-up!? WHY?! I'm confused why i did this myself, i got bored and I was listening to Kelly Clarkson: Because of you, so i decided to writ this!


	4. I Still love you!

You should listen to Wedding dress English version or Because of you again!

And thank you to Akari Heartphilia, AkumaHyuuga, XxxFanFictionLoverxxxX and diamonta lynch! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Mirajane ran down crying her heart out she couldn't believe that her Lucy would get rid of her just like that! She wasn't happy with what had happened... no not at all! She would rather die than that happening again.

She continued to run when she heard some footsteps behind her. She stopped and got in a fighting stance "I'm sorry Mira..." She heard a familiar voice say. It was her loved ones voice; Lucy Heartfilia. She couldn't put what she was hearing into words "why... are you apologising? I'm the one who should apologize" Mirajane said "so it's because of you!? If it was I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you I would be all alone in my dad's mansion!" Screamed Lucy at her girlfriend in front of her "I STILL LOVE YOU! BAKA!" Screamed Mira at Lucy "I just want to set your heart free from all your worries! I'll always be here for you no matter what!" screamed Mira grabbing Lucy's collar "but... if you believe that you really belong with him..." said Mira to Lucy 'How do you know about **him**?" asked Lucy.

Who is **him **and what is all this happening!?

I'm so sorry for the short chapter! I'll make the next one about 600 words, okay?

R&R!


	5. The past and the future

Yes, I know the last chapter was really short but this one is longer! Promise! Any way i don't really feel like an author's note right now because I'm being chased by an angry mob of Yuri fans because there is a man called **him**! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I know about him because I look in your diary every night" Mira replied simply letting go of Lucy's collar and walking away from her "you should confess to him... really, I think he loves you back..." Mira said while her hair covered her face and she walked away the quiet footsteps became even quieter and Lucy was scared for not real reason.

Mira was now walking to the guild. When she arrived everyone was trying to comfort her but she didn't like it so she told them to stop "its not helping me you guys…" she replied thinking about the certain **him**.

A man with spiky salmon hair opened the doors if the guild. Natsu gasped at the sight. It was a older version of him. "WHERES LUCE?!" The Natsu from the future screamed out and everyone was confused "luce? Is that Lucy?" some of them said. Mirajane sighed "Yo, Natsu" she said and smiled sadly and was playing with her drink straw. "Mira?" Natsu said "do you know where Lucy is?" Natsu said walking up to Mirajane who was sort of surprised "so you came to the past… to she her again" Mirajane said to the man next to her.

The younger Natsu tapped the future Natsu's shoulder "what happens to Lucy-san?" the young Natsu said to his future self "I cant tell you that, kid" Natsu said to his younger self "why?! Is it bad..?" the present Natsu said "be prepared, I won't be with you so I can't tell you what will happen… do you understand?" Natsu said looking at himself. The boy nodded at his future self "okay, be good and don't go looking for her when she's gorn" Natsu said to the present Natsu and rustled his hair and walked out of the guild. He looked up at the sky when he got out "I miss you Lucy…" he said and disappeared back to the future.

Mirajane was standing at the door and looked up at the sky "God, Lucy, why did you have to tell him that…" Mirajane said to herself "I miss you already" She giggled to herself. She knew that Lucy wasn't coming back after she ran away she never comes back…

Did you enjoy this chapter? I think its cute! And did we finally meet **him**? And what's with all this future stuff!?

Review, Favourite and Follow!


	6. Be Strong

Wendy's 27 in my story (older than Mirajane)

"I never thought I would need y-you t-there when I-I c-cry" Mira sang as she started to cry "fuck… fuck! FUCK!" Mira screamed whiles sitting on the stone floor crying "can't you s-see how much i-I need you right now?!" Mira screamed to herself.

What she didn't know was that her little sister was spying on her in worry "Sissy…" Lisanna whispered to herself while walking back to the guild.

Mira got up and ran down the Footpaths of Magnolia trying to find her Best friend. "got… i-is this even worth it?" Mira asked as she stopped and fell to the ground again, suddenly, she remembered what Wendy had said to her once.

"Mirajane, if anything ever happens to someone you love, don't cry over it, be strong and fight for them, if they die, visit them every day, if they run away, pray for them to be safe" Wendy said patting Mirajane on her head "be strong my little Mirajane" Wendy says smiling a sad smile.

Mirajane put her hands together in a praying position and closed her eyes "Lucy, if you can hear me, I really need you here, I'm hopeless without you… I cry every time I'm alone," Mira began shedding a small tear "I really miss your beautiful blonde hair and pale skin, you know." The white haired woman said opening her eyes.

Mira felt better. Much better.

5 years later Mira and Lucy's anniversary ( Mira Is 24 and Lucy should be 22)

Mira sat on the porch crying slightly but trying to be strong. "Lucy, if you where here right now… I would be the happiest Woman on earth, I need you here soon," Mira said crying her eyes out "E-everyone d-does!" Mira said crying "Mira-nee you should get some sleep…" Lisanna said, it was Lisanna's 12th birthday one month from Lucy and Mirajane's anniversary "why… did she have to leave us?" Mira said crying more than before "She will come back," Lisanna said patting her older sisters head "just not right now, One-chan." Lisanna finished and went inside "I'm cooking dinner tonight okay, sis?" Lisanna said "y-yea, go ahead" Mirajane said forcing a smile at her sister.


	7. Returned

I'll be up to chapter 10 soon! Yay! anyway, here is chapter 7 for ya!

Lisanna came out to the front porch "Mira, dinners ready" Lisanna said to her older sister and placed the plate next to her sister "I'll eat with you here" Lisanna said and sat down and began to eat her food "Thanks, Lisa" Mirajane said but went back to star gazing up at the sky.

After they finished their food they went to the tree they made for Lucy in front of the guild. Mira buried a golden broach necklace in the dirt. It had a picture of Lucy and her dressing up as brides "I wish for you to be happy, my dear Lucy, you are very special and I would love you to have a happy life." Mira said and kissed one of the tree branches and got up and walked away with a slight smile on her face.

Its rare for Mirajane to smile ever since Lucy disappeared. The only time anybody ever see's her smile is on her anniversary.

Later that night Mira heard the front door open. She walked up to it and saw the most shocking thing she had ever seen in her life. A girl with blond hair and brown eyes, some of its in a pony tail… wait WHAT!?

Mira didn't know what to do, so she just hugged the girl "I'm back, Mira" Lucy said stroking her girlfriends hair "Y-you came back f-for our a-anniversary?" Mira said with the most amount of happiness that could be heard was in her voice "no," Lucy said and Mira looked up at her in a disappointed look "Forever." Lucy said and entered the house "where is Lisa?" Lucy asked "Don't act so normal when you just got back!" Mira said with the happiest tone she had.

Mira ran to the hall where all the rooms were and came back with two shocked siblings "Sis!" they both yelled and hugged me crying buckets of tears.

Did you like this chapter? I think it was adorable! :3 I just had to make Lucy come back because… idk I just had too, anyway thank you for all the reviews! The first to review for this chapter gets a special made chapter or story

Review, Favourite and follow!


	8. Reunited Party

After Lucy returned the hole guild decided to have a party.

"Hey!, Luce!" the 12 year old Natsu said to Lucy "Yo kid, it's been a while!" Lucy said bro fisting Natsu. Mirajane giggled at their behaviour "why are you acting so weird, Lucy?" Mira asked Lucy after her laughter had died down "I don't know…" replied Lucy back to her girlfriend and started to laugh at herself "are you… drunk?" Mira asked Lucy a little worried but not so much "are you stupid!? Of course I'm not I can see Elvis right over there!" Lucy said and Mira sighed "Elvis has been dead for over 10 years, Lucy" Mirajane said and Lucy laughed nervously "of course he hasn't" Lucy said her voice almost shaking.

"you're lying!" Lucy said "I'm not…" Mira said and Lucy just pouted and looked away "a young lady shouldn't act like a 7 year old child, missy" Mirajane said in a disappointing manner "and a 24 year old shouldn't be treating a 22 year old like a 7 year old" Lucy said in a payback type of tone "IM NOT YOU BAKA!" Mira said to the blond who was trying to get payback for what had just accrued "Now girls don't go acting like 7 year olds" Evergreen said as she passed them and ran back to Laxus.

Mira and Lucy just stared at each other for a moment before they kissed; their lips touched and their tongues explored until they were stopped by Elfman coming up and asking random questions "go away Elfman…" Lucy said angrily and a anime vein popped up on her head "O-Okay!" Elfman said, yes, even the mighty Elfman was afraid of Lucy because who wouldn't, she scarier than Mira and Erza combined together!

Mira and Lucy spent the hole night doing random stuff and getting drunk. They had the best reunion in their lives.


	9. Cheating

After 2 weeks everyone got used to Lucy and they were the old Fairy Tail again.

Mira was playing cards with Cana and Lucy was playing with Natsu's hair "you're so cute!" Lucy shrieked at the salmon locked child in front of her and was running around everywhere and telling everyone how handsome and cute he had became over the past 5 years "I'm… Handsome?!" Natsu shrieked and ran to Mira "MIRA! LUCY SAID IM HANDSOME!" Natsu shrieked "so?" Mira replied simply at the salmon haired child.

She rolled her eyes "Joker" Mira said holding up the joker card to Cana. "Fuck…" Cana said and Mira just giggled because she won another game "I rule at this!" Lucy swealed and jumped out of her seat and ran to Mirajane to tell her.

"Mira~" Lucy said tapping Mirajane's shoulder "hmm?" she hummed and turned around "I won again!" Lucy said jumping up and down. Mira sighed.

"Why are you always winning?" Mira said and Lucy got nervous "cheats?" Mira said pointing to a small mirror under the table "OMG," Cana said looking under the table and ran to Gildarts screaming out "DADDY!" or something like that.

Levy was ashamed of Lucy for cheating and so was Mirajane. "im sorry you guys… I didn't mean too" Lucy said sitting in between Mira and Levy.

Suddenly they hugged her "OF COURSE!" they yelled "of orse at (of course what?)" Lucy said but couldn't say in properly because her face was covered in 2 other faces.

Did you like it? I hope you did!

Review, f


	10. Anniversary Present

"oh and have you got anyone a present this year?," Lucy asked changing the subject for her own good. "No." Mirajane replied plainly "'cause i have." she finished while playing with a little stuffed panda.

"I haven't thought of anyone," Mira said gaining the attention of Lucy "what about me?," "that's why I have no gifts." she finished with a sigh and turned to Lucy "why can't you buy me a gift?" Lucy asked waiting for an answer.

"our anniversary was 2 days ago, you already have that broach." Mira said plainly forgetting that she buried the broach "umm... what broach?" she said nervously " .GOD!" Mira said suddenly remembering "BE RIGHT BACK!" she screamed and ran out the door. Lucy sighed as the doors opened 30 seconds later to revel a dirty Mira and a very clean broach. "What happened?" Lucy asked a little awkwardly. "Umm, I buried it on our anniversary..." Mira said scratching the back of her neck.  
"that's stupid." Lucy said plainly with a giggle "when you were gorn i would bury every gift under the tree we planted so we could remember you." Mira said wiping her face with her wrist.

"you planted a _**tree**_ in my remark... that's kind of creepy..." Lucy said sweat dropping as Mira hit Lucy's head and gave her the broach and Lucy opened it up and saw the picture of the 2 of them "it looks like we got married." Lucy giggled earning giggles from the guild members.

Lucy hugged Mira and they shared the embrace for about 2 minutes and then let go "i love you." Mira said with her hands on Lucy's shoulders "I love you, too" Lucy replied "and always," They said in usion "forever." they said once again in usion earning a bunch of 'oh's' and 'ahs'.

Did you like it? The second last paragraph is in chibi! I'm changing the summary too.

There is still no winner for my review contest, the seventh reviewer will be the winner!

_**REVIEW**_


	11. Fireworks

"You're the best, Mira" Lucy said to Mira as Mira dragged her out side "where are we going anyway?" Lucy said as they stepped outside.

A cracking noise was heard so she looked up to see White, Blue, Pink and Purple fireworks in the sky, some said their names and some were love hearts or just normal.

Lucy rested her head on Mirajane's shoulder and Mira rested her head on Lucy's "I love you so much you know" Lucy said to Mira "You already told me that" Mira replied to Lucy while a loving smile on her lips "God… you're so romantic!" Lucy said hitting Mirajane's shoulder "aww…" Mirajane said turning chibi in the process. They just stood there in each other's embrace telling each other how much they loved each other "say it again… for me" Lucy said looking up at Mira "I love you." Mirajane said pushing her lips onto Lucy's and they stayed like that for about 30 seconds before Natsu interrupted their romantic moment.

An anime vein appeared on both of their heads and they punched Natsu on the head "OUCH! What was _that _for?!" Natsu said rubbing his head pain "_**NOTHING!**_" they said sarcastically in usion "spit it!" Natsu said to them annoyed at their obedience "HEY AUTHOR WERE NOT OBIDIENY!" they screamed for the final ending of chapter 11.

Lol, did you like the ending? Its hilarious. My dad read this chapter and cracked up at the end

REVIEW


	12. Mishi

"Natsu, What are you doing here anyway?" Lucy asked the pink haired boy in front of her "oh, Master wanted to talk to you about some adoption thingy…" Natsus said looking up trying to remember everything clearly "adoption!?" Mira said shock at what the boy said "we can't adopt a kid!" Lucy said clearly but still shouting "why, why not?" he asked looking up at his two sisters "we are still so young!" Mira said pointing to her breasts and then her face "guys, your getting close to 30, that not young to me." He said clearly "excuse me! I'm only 24!" Mira said pointing to herself again and then Lucy did the same "and I'm only **22**!" she said saying her age louder than the rest of the sentence "we **can't** adopt!" they said in usion "I'll go tell master that the kid will have to be sent back to that really mean old lady at the foster care." Natsu said walking back "wait!" the girls said not really wanting to say what they were going to say "how old is the kid?" Lucy said nervously "2 weeks" Natsu said "we'll take it, oh and is it a boy or girl?" Mira said looking into Natsus black eyes "female, her mum had white hair and brown eyes, the kid has brown eyes and a little blond hair from the father." He said "Master tried to get someone that looked like you two" Natsu said happily and Lucy and Mira smiled and let Natsu lead them to the baby.

Once they got to the Masters office he showed them the baby girl "Name her something and she's yours, and I already filled out the adoption papers, all you need to do is write her name down." The master said with a warming smile on his face "Mishi" Lucy said and Mira looked at Lucy confused "her name, It sounds nice, her name should be Mishi, half of the Japanese way of saying my name and part of your name." Lucy said taking the baby of Mira and holding the baby girl "sure, she's Mishi." Mira said with her warm smile on her lips.

Just then Gray came in, Gray was 23 but Natsu and Gray hated each other because Natsu liked Erza, Mira and Lucy. And Gray likes Erza "hey, girl loving punk!" Gray said with an annoyed look on his face "where is my ice sword?!"he asked, he could make another one but that took up most of his energy and it was carved with small fairy tail marks on the handle and he made it for Erza.

"I don't know, Ice freak!" Natsu said annoyed from being broken from the beautiful picture of the two girls holding a baby before him "I made that for Erza you freak!" Gray said annoyed then that's when Lucy turned around "But Erza likes Jellal" Lucy pointed out and Gray froze with shock "W-what!? This is the first time I've heard!" Gray said annoyed at the guild for not telling him something so important (apparently) "damn" Gray said disappointed at what he had heard "sorry, Dude" Natsu said walking out the door taking his 13 year old body with him and going to sit with Lisanna "he is so going to die!" Gray said "who?" The girls said in usion when at that moment Mishi started laughing and giggling "Mishi?" Lucy asked her daughter "is Uncle Gray funny?" Lucy giggled with a soft and loving voice. Gray stopped at started at the child "U-U…" he couldn't finish because Mira interrupted him "yes, Uncle Gray" she said turning around with her welcoming smile that everybody loved her for.

Gray smiled at being called that by someone and calmed down and walked out. Later that night Mira and Lucy took Mishi back to the Strauss house and everybody loved her.

Mira and Lucy went into the spare bedroom and got out the blue, white and pink paint from the cupboard and they began to paint the next morning.

After hours the room was walls were all painted. The blue was for the sky, white for the clouds and pink for the birds.

They bring Mishi in and she loved the room. Mira and Lucy went out shopping with Mishi for clothes, toys and other baby things.

After months of taking care of Mishi, she finally turned 1 year old "say Mama!" Mira said to her daughter "Mama!" the child said "Say mapa!" Lucy said to her daughter "mapa!" the child said to her Mother also known as her Mapa, they created the Mapa because Lucy was king of like a boy sometimes and they would get confused if Mishi called them both Mama.

Hope you liked this chapter! :D I have a constipation so that's why I haven't been updating I hate them! I was crying in the bathroom for 2 hours last night

Bye!


End file.
